A need currently exists for a thermal insulating container capable of providing significant thermal insulating capabilities while being only slightly more costly than containers having similar constructs, but not being insulated. In particular, a need exists for a means to manufacture a thermal insulating container wherein no additional manufacturing steps and no additional raw materials sources are required beyond those necessary to produce a similar, but non-insulating container.
A need exists for a thermal insulating container that enables companies to establish distinctiveness, create brand-recognition potential, and make stylistic impressions on would-be consumers by virtue of the container's insulating means.
A need exists for a method to reduce the coot-down time for beverage bottles that are filled using hot-fill bottling techniques.
A need exists for a means to heat-shrink product labels onto filled beverage bottles using a hot-air tunnel in lieu of a steam tunnel.
The invention disclosed herein meets these needs.